The Longnosed Prince & the Pale Maiden
by OrpheumZero
Summary: Another Ussop Kaya one-shot. One day, Ussop tells to tell Kaya a very special story, about two souls seperated by war. Please read & review!


The Long-nosed Prince & the Pale maiden

This just suddenly popped into my head, no seriously, it just cropped up without warning while I was checking the front page of One Piece stories and spotted a recent "Valentine's Day" story. Next thing I know, BAM! New freakin' idea for a one-shot. This should definitely satisfy fans of my previous Ussop~Kaya story "Tattered Flag of Lies". Without further ado, the story.

The noon sun was glittering in the sky above Syrup village, while a gentle breeze wafted through the quint hamlet, bringing a mixture of the salty smell of the sea and the fresh scent of morning dew. Patches of snow littered the ground, sparkly in the sun's light as it slowly melted the tiny flakes. The hums of singing birds flittered through the air, until a piercing scream shattered the serene, picturesque moment.

"PIRATES!" A hoarse, slightly nasally voice cried out.

"Pirates are coming! Run for your lives! Dear god, they're already on their way!" A tan-skinned figure appeared on the town's horizon. A large purse like bag bumped and bobbed at his side as he ran, hands cupped around his mouth, fingers resting on his long nose. Curly, puffy black hair bounced from side-to-side under the dew-rag he wore.

"I'm begging you! You've got to get out of here, they'll be here any minute to kill us all!" The teenaged boy said as he ran through the street, shouting so loudly it was a miracle his lungs weren't rupturing. Upon reaching the opposite end of the town, he stopped and did a 180, facing back to the village, "LIE! It was all a joke!" A beat, followed by the click of opening doors.

"The only one whose going to be killed is you, you long-nosed brat!" A man said, brandishing a shovel. Another, portly looking man with a beard grunted in agreement, wielding a baseball bat, "You're gonna get it this time, you no good lying fool!"

"Aha! But you will have to catch me!" And with that teasing remark, the boy spun back around once more and took off with surprising vigor despite his earlier jogging. The shouts and threats that followed after polluted the air, drowning out the more pleasant sounds of nature.

"Get back here, Ussop!"

"I'm gonna break that damned nose of yours when I get you!"

"Dirty liar!"

#

"Ahahahahahaha! Another honest day's lie. Seriously, I don't know what those people would do if I wasn't around to liven things up here." Ussop laughed heartily, lounging on a large branch in the woods on the outskirts of town. It had probably been a good 10 minutes since he scurried up to his hiding spot, snickering as he watched the village people search surrounding bushes in their hunt for the long-nosed fibber. But they had soon given up, their mumbling a dense cloud of annoyance that slowly drifted back into the town. Seeing the coast was clear, Ussop climbed down the tree and looked around to double-check.

"Guess they're all gone." He thought aloud, turning to walk down a long road that winded through the wood, hands cupping the back of his head as he strolled at a leisurely pace.

"Captain!" Three shrill voices called, and before the teen could even react, he found himself being tackled to the ground, his long nose indenting into the dirt like a dart.

"Aha! We've caught the great Captain Ussop, scourge of the seas!" One voice said, belonging to a boy with purple hair, which along with his narrow chin gave him the look of a carrot.

"Geez, Captain, why do you always let your guard down so easily?" Another voice, a little more dopy in tone asked. His hair was green, tipped with a little 'stub' like a pepper. Pulling himself off the ground, Ussop sprung into a standing position, jerking a thumb to his chest as he put on a confident grin.

"Simple; if I didn't, I'd probably injure one of you with my superior skills as a pirate." The long-nosed boy said, chuckling to himself. The third boy, who wore glasses and had a light onion colored hair grinned, his eyes beaming.

"That's our captain, always putting our well being ahead of himself!" The bespeckled boy praised. Ussop absently scratched under his nose, humbled by the remark. He then resumed his stroll, the three boys following behind closely.

"So, Captain, what's the plan for today? Are we gonna hunt any monsters?..." Carrot asked.

"Hone our skills through training?..." Pepper followed.

"Or some kind of super secret adventure?" Onion finished. Ussop merely laughed, stopping short of a break in the road where the trees stopped.

"Well actually today I've got something special planned today, something big." He said, waving his arms to emphasize the last word. The three younger boys began to shake with excitement, eager to hear about this 'plan.'

"So, out with it! What's the 'plan', captain?" Pepper inquired. Ussop leaned in close, his eyes darting around as if suspicious of the surrounding area.

"Sorry, but it's top secret." He said, and turned away just as the boys let out a disappointed moan.

"Ah, but captain, that's no fair! What are going to do today?" Onion asked, looking disappointed by the day's turn of events.

"I'm sure you boys will find some fun on your own. Anyway, gotta get going, I've got someone important waiting for me!" The curly haired liar shouted and waved, already a considerable distance from the boys. Carrot and Onion pouted, both crossing their arms with dissatisfaction.

"That jerk. Why does he always get to have all the fun? Besides, what's so special about today anyway?" Carrot thought aloud, switching to a more thoughtful look.

"I think I've got an idea." Onion spoke up, a look of realization on his wide face.

"What's that?" The others asked.

"Today's Valentine's day, if I'm not mistaken. So that means..." He trailed off, looking at the speck that was Ussop in the far off distance. Carrot and Pepper immediately arrived at the same conclusion, their faces lighting up with a knowing smirk.

"That sly dog..."

"Well that's Captain Ussop for you..."

#

A large mansion sat atop a hill, standing proudly in view of the village in the distance. Yet the owner of the large house was far too humble to think of herself worth the attention her luxurious home would imply. Large, emerald green bushes lined the house's perimeter, while a heavy iron gate firmly restricted access to the outside world. A tree stood near the western side, tall and proud, a single branch sticking out like an inviting arm towards a solitary window, as if beckoning the girl inside the room beyond it.

She sat up in bed with a soft pillow propped behind her back, reading a musty old book that had been a favorite of her's since she was little. Light blonde hair like the color of hay flowed down to her small shoulders, where a simple gown hung over her equally frail looking form. Her pale skin and soft grey eyes almost gave her an ethereal look, as though she would fade from the earth like a fleeting flower. But despite her fragile appearance, she wore a smile that shone brightly on her face, for she knew that like any other day, a special visitor would come to greet her, shining a welcoming beacon of happiness into her otherwise stale life.

~_Krrriitt_~

The girl looked up from the page she was currently on, looking towards the window as the source of the sound. She quickly caught sight of a small pebble, no larger than the tip of her thumb as it bounced off the glass. The weary smile quickly broke away into a more excited one, the girl's pale form looking more lively, and she hurriedly threw the covers off of her as she scooted over to the window and pushed them open.

"Ussop!" She beamed, clasping her delicate hands together as her heart swam with joy as the tall boy climbed up the tree and perched himself on the branch.

"Greetings, Miss Kaya. You're looking well today." Ussop greeted the girl with a kind smile, letting both hands casually rest at his sat, showing clear defiance to the precarious nature of his perch.

"Thanks, Captain Ussop." Kaya giggled, always charmed by the boy's kindness to her. Though she had only known the boy for a short time, she had grown fond of their times together, and eagerly awaited his visits, where he would weave tales of his "Great and mighty exploits on the high seas!".

"Miss Kaya! Are you awake!" A voice called, and both teens flinched, Ussop more so cringing. The doors opposite from the bed opened, and a tall, slick looking man entered. His black outfit was as clean cut as the slick hair on his head, where a pair of glasses framed a rather harsh, snobbish face. Two oddly shaped lapels were clipped to both breast pockets, which stood in strange contrast to man's serious nature.

"Oh, Klahadore, come in." Kaya said, turning away to face the butler, but not before catching sight of Ussop slinking around the other side of the tree like a gecko.

"I thought I heard a voice, is everything all right?" The butler asked, his eyes scanning the room, though they seemed to occasionally stray to the large tree. Kaya shook her head, frowning at the interruption her servant of 3 years had unknowingly caused.

"Nope. I'm fine, just reading, that's all." She said, looking down at her lap like a child with a terrible secret. Klahadore adjusted the glasses on his face with one hand, then turned away.

"All right then. If you need me, just call or send Merry." And with that the doors of the room closed, and Kaya turned to look back at the tree. Ussop was struggling to swing himself back to the side with the branch, a difficult task as his arms barely reached around the tree, but in a matter of seconds, he was back to his earlier perched, looking winded.

"I'm sorry..." Kaya frowned, looking plaintive. But Ussop merely clicked his tongue, smiling and waggling a finger.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. I am the one trespassing after all." The self-proclaimed pirate captain said, hiding the displeasure at seeing Kaya blame herself. Smiling despite herself, Kaya returned to the window, resting her arms on the sill.

"So, what story do you have for me today? Another epic journey on the seas? Or maybe one of your fearsome duels with pirates?" Kaya said, feeling bubbly as her own excitement for a story built. Ussop however shook his head, and Kaya tilted her's in confusion.

"Nope, not today." He said, and Kaya frowned.

"Oh..." She said, dejectedly.

"But, I do happen to know a very special tale; one about a princess and a prince, separated by fate." Ussop added, feeling a little guilty for almost letting Kaya down, but was glad to see her expression light up again.

"Oh, really? Please, do tell me about it!" She said, her eyes shining in a way that unknowingly made the boy's heart skip a beat. Clearing his throat, both for formality and to hide any bashfulness on his face, Ussop then closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he began:

_Once upon a time, in far, far off kingdom. There lived a beautiful Princess named Maya. Her skin was fairer than snow, and was said to be as delicate looking a crystal figurine. She had magnificent blonde hair that flowed around her like the wings of an angel. And it was said her smile was without equal._

_She lived in a giant palace, located at the edge of town, and where the people would look up and wave to her every day from the streets below. And she was always happy for the gesture._

_For you see, she was quite lonely, because of her status, she had few friends, other than the many servants who cared for her. Her father had passed away years ago, leaving her with her cruel mother, the queen, Klaramore. The only person she could call her friend was a sheep, named Merry._

_The Queen was known for being especially mean and often declared war at the slightest provocation. Maya would often try to persuade her mother, but her voice fell on deaf ears, and soon she stopped trying to talk her mother out of anything soon after._

_One day, a carriage arrived, carrying royalty from a neighboring kingdom. Maya watched from her window in a tall tower, and was shocked to see a boy around her age. His name, was Prince Hannap. He was tall, but not very strong looking, and he a most peculiar looking nose._

_Hannap's father approached Klaramore with a truce, hoping to bring peace to the lands, but Klaramore would only accept if the king could offer something of value to satisfy the queen's greed._

_In the meantime, Prince Hannap and Maya encountered each other in the palace courtyard, near a tall tree. Maya was struggling to climb it, and that's when the prince approached her._

"_I see you like to like climbing things." Hannap said, with a wide grin._

"_Yes, but unfortunately I'm not very good." Maya said, looking upset._

"_Never fear, I may not look it, but I'm quite agile. Why I once leapt over a ten foot tall wall in a single bound!" The prince said, hopping up and using his hand to mark an invisible wall. Maya started back in awe, "Really? That's amazing!" She whispered, her eyes aglow._

"_Of course, a Prince would never fib to a lovely maiden." Hannap said, kneeling down and offering the princess a step up to the first reachable branch of the tree. Maya accepted the gesture and soon the two were sitting on the branch, chatting away into the early evening, when the prince's father returned._

"_I must apologize, my son. But it would seem that the queen will not accept my offering for a truce. We must leave posthaste, while we are still considered guests." Maya was crestfallen, having felt like she had finally made a true friend, but before he left, prince Hannap said:_

"_Never fear, dear princess, while fate may drive us apart now, I promise you we will meet once more." _

_And that was the last time Maya ever saw the prince. Years passed, and soon Maya became the queen, and was adored by her people for her kindness. However, she was said to always spend her days watching the very same tree she and the prince sat on, hoping to one day see him again._

_Unfortunately, Hannap was struck down in battle, fighting invaders from another land. But before he died, he was said to have uttered these words:_

"_To the beautiful angel, I hope you can forgive me for braking my promise. Though we may never meet again in this life, I will surely greet you in another one day."_

"...The end." Ussop finished, pausing to let his story settle in, during which the sounds of chirping birds could be heard. Kaya shed a single tear, which trickled down her face as she slowly sat up.

"That's so sad..." Kaya said, wiping away the tear with the back of her hand, "But at the same time, it's so romantic that the prince remembered his promise to the princess. I wonder if they ever got to see each other again." She added, staring up to the sky, watching the puffy white cloud drift overhead. Ussop did the same, but wore a soft smile.

"I'm sure they did, and even though they weren't the same people, I bet deep down in their hearts, they remembered." The long-nosed teen said, stretching his arms out once more in another daring manner before standing up.

"Well I believe it's time that I go, but I promise to be back tomorrow with another story." He said, giving a curt bow, which made brought a smile to Kaya's face.

"Sure! Thanks for the story, Ussop, it was very nice." She said with a giggle, then watched as Ussop used a hook he fished from his oversized pack to repel to the ground below. Looking back to the window one last time, Ussop gave a friendly wave before he climbed through a small hole in the bushes and out of sight.

"Somehow, I think you're right about what you said... Ussop." Kaya spoke aloud as she closed the window, her smile still plastered on her face. As she crawled back under the blankets and prepared to take a nap, her mind drifted back to the story, and the smile never faded from her face as she slipped away into slumber.

Outside, Ussop was making his way towards the woods, when he heard a voice.

"That was an incredible tale, Captain. I'm so jealous of how creative you are sometimes." The voice of Onion said, and Ussop turned to see the three boys looking moved to tears.

"It's so sad..." Carrot said, tears dribbling down his face, though his eyes couldn't be seen by the rag he wore around his head. Pepper's lip was trembling, struggling not to succumb to the sappiness.

"Yea, how come you told such a sad fairy tale, captain?" The boy asked, only to see the older boy grin widely before turning away in another dramatic fashion.

"And what makes you think I made _that_ story up?"

**The End**

And that's it. Again, I'm still amazed at how quickly I came up with this (which I've written since late last night, Thursday, and worked throughout the day). Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this. I'm sure plenty of people will catch a few of the little 'Easter Eggs' I made in the story, namely the Prince and Princess' names. 'Maya' is a reference to a misspelling of Kaya's name on one of the FUNImation dvd's, while Hannap I pulled from the One Piece wiki, which was said to be one of the alternate names Nami uses for Sogeking.

As always, please Read & Review, it's your civic duty! Hehehehehehe.


End file.
